Seeking Harry
by Mistri Tonks' Admirer
Summary: One Shot: November 2004 Story Challenge for Pinkhairgreeneyes. Dumbledore's office has been damaged AGAIN and now Tonks and the Order members must find Harry ...


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story contains references from all five books, mainly in flashbacks and memories. I own nothing but the plot and a few unknown characters that may pop up.

**Explanatory Notes:** November Story Challenge for Pinkhairgreeneyes: Seeking Harry. Any rating and no word count limit.

Dumbledore has been trying to make amends with Harry. His latest attempt has resulted in further damage to his office and now Harry's disappeared. Tonks and other OotP members have been brought in to find him and convince him to return to Hogwarts.

Required phrases in a story:

"You're pushing too hard."

"How in the name of Merlin did you do that?"

**Thanks:** To Shamrock Holmes for helping me with Tonks' salary.

A picture of the dress that Tonks is given by Harry can be found at Victoria's Secret, under Clothing, under Dresses, under Little Black Dress.

Little Black Dress 

**Rating:** M for sexual references, abuse and control.

**Seeking Harry   
By: Mistri, Cho's Observer, Tonks' Admirer**

Sunday, 1st September, 1996.

Dumbledore looked at his office with solemn eyes. He had brought Harry up here before the feast to try and make amends for his foolish mistakes, in hopes that future mistakes would be prevented. It had not been a successful meeting, he decided upon reflection. Now, his office more or less looked like the the roof had fallen in on it.

A fact that Nymphadora Tonks was none too slow to point out. "Albus, why does your office look like the roof fell in on it?"

Moody looked at her, growling in his fashion, "Maybe because it _has_, Nymphadora."

Tonks looked to the heavens, noting the absence of roof. She also looked up in time to be greeted with a torrential downpour of rain right in the face. She then looked at everyone else, raising her eyebrows.

"And where is Harry, now?"

"I wish I knew, Nymphadora," said Albus, gingerly sitting down on a piece of rubble. "As far as I can tell, he has left the area of Hogwarts completely. Where he has gone, I cannot say."

"So you want the Order to try and find him," Tonks surmised.

"Indeed," said Albus. "I believe he will be resistant to the idea of returning to Hogwarts and each of you, should you encounter him, should be prepared to convince him to return to Hogwarts."

"We'll find him," growled Moody.

"I bet I could find him before any of you do," said Tonks, twirling her wand. "In fact, I think I or Remus are the only ones who can convince him to come back to Hogwarts. If we can't, sure as hell no one else can."

"What makes you so sure on both counts?" said Moody, both eyes focused on her, a rare occurrence.

"An Auror never gives up her secrets, Moody. You taught me that," said Tonks. "But you willing to take me up on the bet? I can find him before anyone here in the Order does. Even if you all work together, I know I can find him before you do."

The Order looked at each other. Dumbledore had gathered Tonks, Remus, Moody, Kingsley, Hestia, Emmeline and Mundungus, the only ones who could be spared. Six against one and she still thought she could find Harry before they could.

"What's the wager?" asked Hestia.

"If I win, I want a one week, all expenses and frivolities paid trip to any destination I choose for two people," said Tonks.

"And what are you prepared to give up?" asked Kingsley.

"If I lose ... I'll join the Death Eaters as a spy, I know you've been wanting another one," said Tonks, more bravely than she felt.

The six Order members looked at each other, huddled and then turned back to Tonks.

"Deal," they chorused. "And we'll even give you a two minute head start, since there are six of us."

Tonks promptly headed off.

_Now, if I were Harry James Potter, where would I go?_ thought Tonks to herself after two hours fruitless searching. She had checked Hogsmeade. She had checked the Shrieking Shack. _In two plus hours, where could I have got to? I can't Apparate, don't have a Portkey ... but I might have been able to Floo. So where would Harry go?_

Almost absently, she placed her hand against the wall, before feeling the behind the navel jerk of a Portkey. She landed awkwardly on the ground of some room with a huge bed. The bed had Harry Potter on it.

"I win," she said to herself. "Harry?"

"Tonks," Harry replied automatically.

"I've come to ask you to come back to Hogwarts," she said bluntly.

"No. That old bastard is either going to let me control my own life or I don't go back," said Harry. "I'm sick of not being able to do what I want, just because he doesn't want to lose a fucking weapon!"

"You're safe there," Tonks said gently.

"I'm sick of it, Tonks," Harry said, his eyes suddenly meeting hers. "I have to stay at the Dursleys, even though they treat me like shit and I want out of there! I'm not allowed to do anything without having this bloody 'guard' with me to keep me safe!"

"I ... I ... " said Tonks, not quite sure how to respond.

"You what?" snapped Harry. "You understand? You _don't_ understand. You don't understand what it's like to have no control over anything!"

"Then tell me," said Tonks calmly.

"No use, you can't be told," said Harry disgustedly, flopping back on the bed.

"I want to know," Tonks said.

Harry looked at her, a strange light in his eyes. "Are you sure? The price may not well be worth it."

"I want to know," said Tonks.

Harry nodded, moving off the bed and coming closer and closer, pushing her up against the wall. Tonks swallowed.

"You're pushing too hard," she said, nervously.

"I know," he said, his green eyes flaming. He pulled her head down, closer and closer and Tonks couldn't help but wonder if he was going to kiss her. Then suddenly, an intense pain radiated out from the back of her skull and she blacked out.

When Tonks came to, she found herself tied to the bed with an assortment of tightly knotted silk scarves with no clothes on and a very sexy form on display. She tried to get free, but soon found she would be unsuccessful.

"You can struggle all you want, _bitch_," came Harry's voice, now low and dangerous. "It won't do any good. No magic is available and you're all mine."

"What by Godric's sword are you doing?" said Tonks, feeling a tendril of fear begin to snake through her.

"You wanted to know what it was like to have no control, Nymphadora," said Harry, picking up a wicked looking dagger. "So ... I'm going to show you ... " He stepped into Tonks' sight and Tonks saw that he was likewise unclothed.

"Please don't hurt me," she said, her voice trembling.

Harry came closer, the flat of the blade beginning to slide along her right leg. "But you're mine, Nymphie. All mine. Your legs are so perfect, you know ... it seems a shame to have to mark them." The blade crept closer and closer to her sex, before Harry dug into her leg, creating a thin long gash, from whence blood began to flow.

Tonks struggled to keep from articulating her pain and Harry saw this.

"You don't want to cry, Nymphie?"

"Leave me alone, you bastard!" she choked.

Harry ignored her, switching to her other leg and beginning to carve thin lines into her, creating an intricate pattern of what appeared to be swirling hair.

Pain shot up Tonks' leg again and again, but still she trained her thoughts on not succumbing to the pain. A thought occurred to her and she tried to see the first cut that Harry had made. It was bleeding profusely, yet did not seem to be a grevious wound and what was more, she seemed to feel no effects from losing the blood.

When Harry was finished, the lower bed was saturated with blood, with more blood still to come, yet Tonks felt completely fine. Except for the rampant fear raging through her body.

"It's not so good, is it Tonks?" Harry said. "It's not so good to have no control, is it?"

"No," Tonks said, her voice catching. "Let me go."

"Now you are demanding," said Harry, running the flat of the blade across her sex. "Soon you will be begging." He gazed at the flat expanse of Tonks' stomach. "Are you a virgin, Nymphie?"

Panic gripped her even more securely as Tonks choked out a yes.

"Do you pleasure yourself, Nymphie?" Harry said.

"Yes," she said in a broken sob.

Harry removed the flat of the blade from her sex. "Then I should not despoil it," he at last pronounced, turning back to her stomach.

"How will I remind you that you are mine, Nymphie?" said Harry slowly, his eyes caressing her breasts and throat before again moving down to her stomach. "That you are only something that does what I want you to?"

"I don't know ... " she whimpered.

"I know how, Tonks," he said, leaning down to her chest and licking the valley between her breasts, all down to her stomach. "Ask me how."

"How?" she asked, her voice catching again. "How will you remind me?"

"I'll give you a little reminder," he said, before looking at the blade. "Where would you like it, Nymphie? On your pert little ass? On your taut, tight tummy? Your long, tanned back? Merlin forbid, your delectable cheeks?" Harry leaned over to the cheeks in question, licking the salty trails of tears off.

"My tummy," she said finally. Harry nodded, before placing the flat of the blade against her tummy and muttering a spell. White light disorientated Tonks for a moment and then she did shriek as the blade cut into her tummy.

Harry methodically cut the straight lines into her, Tonks' shrieking appearing to not bother him. At last he was done and he sat back, amidst a blood soaked bed and looked at his work.

Her stomach now read, _EVANS' SLAVE_.

"Almost palindromic," Harry said. "Do you understand, Tonks? Do you understand what it is like to have no control? And yet you ask me to go back to the bastard."

"I understand," she sobbed. "Oh, Merlin help me, I understand."

"You are mine, Nymphie. Now and forever. You will change into the form of Lily Evans immediately," he said. He released her and Tonks sat up, obeying his command. Harry did not seem particularly affected by his mother's naked form, but when Tonks shrieked again, he fell off the bed.

Her legs were free of the cuts Harry had given them, but there on her stomach, _EVANS' SLAVE_ still blared, though healed.

"How in the name of Merlin did you do that?" she said. "It's impossible to permanently mark a Metamorphmagus ... unless ... "

"Unless they are in their true form at the time of marking," said Harry. "Do you remember the white flash, Nymphie?" He rose and the blood disappeared from her body and the bed. Harry brought to her emerald green lace panties and bra, plus a little emerald green dress with open back. It was a flowy A-line shape with a keyhole neck, flutter sleeves, empire seam, flounce hem and tie back closure.

"Did you know, Nymphie, that I am the richest person on the British Isles now that Sirius has left me everything he had?" said Harry. "I am about ten times richer than the Malfoys. How much do you spend on your expenses and frivolities per week?"

"Um ... I spend thirty Galleons on my flat, thirty-five on food, eight on frivolities and I save the seventeen remaining," she said.

"Quit your job, cancel your flat," Harry said. "You're going to be living with me from now on. I'll pay for everything."

Tonks merely nodded. She was his now. But he was Dumbledore's.


End file.
